Lightening Is Not Frightening When You Are with Me:A Human monster AU
by fourth4
Summary: Loki is a skillful doctor with a fascination consisting of chemistry and electricity. Thor is a decorated war hero, father's favorite, despite this the two of them are close. A tragic accident follows killing Thor, Loki sees this as his chance to save his brother. His secret lover Sif, helps as they come across new faces along the way, some friendly, others deadly.


**((Warning: Sequence of events told slightly out of order))**

Loki stood anxiously as his pulse pounded so loudly it drowned out the creatures of the forest. He and Thor used to come up to this mountain many times when they were boys. It seemed like the only safe place for them to venture for the night till they could move onward. His green eyes scanned down at the town they had left behind, thankfully with no eyes to follow them. At least that he knew of. Loki was still faithful his experiment would prove to be an incredible achievement.

'What are you thinking? You brought your brother back only to make him live as a monster! That's all anyone will remember you for. The monster maker'

Was all of Loki's fears rising to his throat till he felt as if it was trying to choke him.

"I won't fail." he hissed to himself to bash the voices away. Loki looked behind him to see Thor was still sleeping from the injection he gave him. It had only been hours since Thor reawakened and that was enough for the rest of the world to fall apart. Soon they would find his father then all would know what happened, he had very little faith in people to respond well. Had Thor woken up as his usual unwavering optimistic, assertive self then that would have changed things completely.

Unfortunately that was not at all what he was like but Odin screaming at them helped nothing. Odin, it felt wrong to call him Father now.

Loki's mind was pulled from his thoughts as his ears peaked from the wrestling bushes. He reached for the dagger kept inside his boot, hardly a man of combat, but he had no choice in protecting their lives. The hood figure emerged from the shadows making Loki tighten his grip only to see the familiar hazel gaze of the one he loved. "Sif" he breathed like a man finding water in the dessert.

Sif stepped forward pulling him into her arms. "I came as soon as I could."

"Does anyone know you're here."

"No. Better to beg for forgiveness than to ask for permission." she mused. "Where is Thor?"

Loki turned green. "He's right here." he stepped with her to look down at his sleeping brother. Sif could see him breathing and her eyes grew, she was flooded with relief but still felt this was too amazing to be true. "He was dead though." She smiled kissing Loki's cheek. "Loki you've done it! You saved him."

Loki didn't look any happier. "I cursed him is what I did." Loki gestured to the ground. "I thought this would save his life, and father would see all I had been working for wasn't a falicey but a way to help those who have been lost too soon."

"What's wrong with him?" she asked not wanting him to go on and on.

"He attacked our father, I know it was because he was defending me, I hope, but he's unstable. He can't put more than a few words together and he's lost." Loki swore he would not cry in front of her. He made the vow to himself when he was a boy and they played in the forest where he scraped his knee. Loki never wanted her to think of him as weak.

"Loki..." Sif looked at him, then down to Thor before they reached his again. "He needs time, he will heal."

"I wish it was that easy."

"You must know of someone, someone to help."Sif pressed not letting Loki feel defeated by this.

"Banner." Loki said trying to recall the medical journals he'd read over the last year. "Dr. Bruce Banner, he's made some astounding innovations and if there was anyone to help us it would be him."

"Then I will bring him here."

"Sif, no you can't it's too dangerous."

"I will go and I will bring him back to help us."

"I won't let you do that." Loki insisted.

"Then you two will have to come along." she said as if his opinion was out of the question. "If he has a means and a lab he'll be able to help us if he has his equipment. Plus it's dangerous for you two to hide on this mountain."

"Fine." Loki gave in. "We'll leave at dawn."

An orange glow emitted it's way up the mountain side and Sif peered down at the mob following with torches and weapons. "Not soon enough- Run!"


End file.
